When You're Gone
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: What will Mikan do if Natsume's gone? And so does Natsume...


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice(c)by Higuchi Tachibana. I-DO-NOT-OWN-THEM! xDD

Story Theme: Angst or Romance (maybe) but I made it General

Summary: Mikan and all has already on the first year of Senior high. They're 16 now.

And, sorry for my bad english. I'm not england afterall

* * *

Her tears fallen when she heard about the rumor. The bad rumor on this early morning.

'Natsume Hyuuga has missing during the dangerous mission.'

Hotaru Imai who is her best friend look at her sadly. Ruka Nogi also can't believe for what he heard. His best friend...missing?! It can't be true!

"Mikan..." Hotaru called her. But no replied.

"No...it can't be Natsume.. It can't be. I won't believe this stupid thing even a little!!" She squealed then run to the teacher room. Asking for the truth.

-

-

-

BRAK!

She opened the door without knocked it first.

"Sakura-san?! You're always so impolite!!" Jinno-sensei said coldly. Mikan doesn't care about that, she looks for Narumi-sensei.

"Sensei! Sensei!" She found him "Where's Natsume?! What's happen to him?!! Tell me, Sensei!"

Narumi-sensei shocked. _How could she know about that?_

"Sensei! Answer me!" She can't wait any longer.

"...Natsume-kun's.....dissapeared. He's gone on a mission. A mission in a dangerous place. We even don't know if he's still alive." Narumi-sensei answer with a sad look that he never saw to them.

Her eyes widened. "How could..." Her knees went weak and she fell to the ground.

"It must be the academy dark organisation fault, right?! The person called Persona must be behind this!"

_She KNEW about him too?!_

"You can't be so easily saying that thing, Sakura-san. Also, He's a dangerous person and you can't defeat him alone. After all, Hyuuga-san is coming from the dangerous ability class so he should be fine" Misaki-sensei suddenly said. All the teacher must be so shocked to heard that Mikan already knew about the dark organisation, of course.

"How do you know him, Mikan? How do you know...something so scary like that?? I-i don't want you to join that organisation!! That's so dangerous!!" Narumi-sensei hold her shoulder.

Mikan can't answer all of those sentenses. She's still too shocked for that news.

"I'll find him on the Nothern Forest!" Then Mikan run away from the office as quickly as she could.

"Catch her!!" ordered Jinno-sensei.

-

Now she crushed. Crushed into pieces.

She want to meet that person. That Persona who's responsible for what's happened to Natsume.

"Hey!! Come out you, Jerk! Heeey! Persona!!!" She cried out loud his name. The name that she's not supposed to say. The name that Natsume always hide from her, for her sake. For her safety.

"Princess of Junior High Division came to meet me. I wonder what's happened" Suddenly, that Persona already behind her. Hug her with his scary alice.

She tried to escape. Very tough. Her hand already covered with the black color from the reaction of his alice. Thank godness she still has 2 of her powerful alice. Nullification and Stealing Alice.

"I want to ask you about Natsume. Answer me quickly!" That showed her impatient. Persona smirked to himself.

"That's ok. I already have the barrier so the academy can't find me so easily."

Mikan flee her breath "Thank godness. So, where's Natsume?"

That guy smirked again. He want to laugh out loud like a pshyco in front of her, but he didn't do that kind of stupid thing.

"He's on mission right now."

"YOU'RE LYING!" She cried "Everyone said that he didn't come back after that stupid mission!"

"So.. you want to coming there?" Persona opens a black hole which is a portal for her to go to Natsume's place, where the mission held.

"Really?! You gave me permission to do that?!! How Nice! I never expected thet you're such a nice guy, Persona-kun...Or I called you...senpai, eh?"

_I'm nice? Is she really mean that? Or that's just a person's big joke again for me??_

"No. Persona-kun would be fine." He answered.

"Thank you!" She replied happily with her big smile. Her honest smile as usual. Then walk onto that hole with gulped sometimes. Persona surprise to see that.

_She...believes me?_

He saw her dissapeared into that hole.

_How long...I haven't seen a person who smiled on that way...like her?_

* * *

"So...where is it?" Mikan asked herself. The crows sound really loud this evening, specially in this forest.

"Oh, right. This's the place where Natsume did his mission." She stand up and start to search him as soon as possible.

-

"Hosh...hosh.." Mikan's panting. She didn't expect that she'll be this tired. She looks her wrist watch. It's still 9 p.m but her body rejected to move any longer.

"...I guess I need some rest now." Mikan sat her down below a huge tree.

Suddenly, she heard a shoot from far away.

_Could..it be..._

DOOOR!!

A Bullet came and grazed her stomach.

"Animals..hunter" Her body shivers in pain then fell in to the ground and unconcious.

* * *

"She wake up!" Mikan heard a vague voice. Woman's voice. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Thank godness, little girl. I've already covered your wound. Sorry for my husband did to you." After that woman talked, a man came from the door.

"Yes. I'm so sorry for that. I don't know there's a human on that forest. That's really a dangerous forest, you know" The man said.

"So, young lady, what were you doing last night on that forest? That's too dangerous.."

"I want to search my 's missing in that forest" She replied soon. She doesn't want a normal person to know about the mission and the academy. Thank godness her uniform didn't show anything about Alice Academy.

"If that's what you want, be careful, ok? You don't want to recover your wound a little bit longer?" The woman and man said.

Mikan shook her head "No, Thanks, Mam, Sir. But I'm in a hurry. Thank you very much for all your hospitality"

"Same here. Thanks for being so kind to forgive my husband" She answered. The man felt so wrong for that.

Mikan smiled "You're not wrong, Sir. I apologize to you too." She bent down her head then go.

* * *

It's already evening again, and she's still can't find him. She also lose her power to do as she will, but she refuses to take a rest.

"A lil' bit more.." She said and hold a tree so she won't falling.

But her power is none now. Then she fell to a mountain side which make her legs stabbed to a sharp trunk.

"Akkkh!!" She cried because of the pain. Really painful voice. Her tears falling. The tears that she ever swear to her best friend, Hotaru that she won't make it fall again. But now, it fell.

"K-keep it..up, M-mikan.. You're..a strong girl.. You can...do that. For Natsume" She said that while she almost lost her consciousness.

She panting hard and the cold sweat came out so much from her whole body.

She then pulled out the trunk fast and cover her wound with the torn piece of her uniform.

"You can do it, Mikan.. You...can..do it" She said that hardly because of the horrifying pain. Not long after that, she's really unconscious.

* * *

Cip Cip Cip.

The bird voice makes her open up her eyes. She looked to her wrist watch. 8 a.m.

"What the hell?!!" She wakes up quickly and feel the pain of all her wounds.

"Ukh...G-geez.." She tried to stand the pain she tasted and stand up.

"So... where will I go next?" She thought. Mikan then walked again, slower than before to keep her low energy much longer.

"-----"

After a long walking again today, she froze. _I heard...something, _She thought. Then turn around and walked to the source of the voice she heard.

_I hope I can find him soon._

After hoping like that, she stopped walking and look carefully to a human siluet. A Siluet told her that person was sitting.

"Natsu...me?" Her eyes widened with the tears falling. Mikan ran to him and hug him tight. She don't want to lose him again. She found him! Finally.

"M-mikan" He froze "Wh-what're you doing here?! How could you be here??"

"I found Natsume... I found him..at least" She said that unconsciously with tears still fallen down her face. Her body become colder. Her stomach and legs which already bleeding makes her weaker.

"O-oi! Polka, y-you're bleeding too much! Hei!!" Natsume panic.

"That's fine..hosh.. It's alright, the most important thing is..hh..I found Natsume. The real Natsume, right?" She said that with the pale face which even paler every second.

"You're not suppose to be here, idiot! This place is really dangerous! Even I hadn't enough energy to came out safely"

"Shush... Lemme rest, Natsume. I'm so..damn tired. Also, I...want to say thank you to...Persona-kun" After said that, the situation become quite like hell.

"Hei idiot, answer me will ya? Why Persona?! He's an evil! Answer me now, or I'll burn your hair all over...again" It's still quiet. She doesn't answer him like she always did. His lips tremble so much. The rain then come down. Wash them and their wounds that makes them hurt even more.

"U-Ukkh..." Mikan groans in pain. Her body trembles.

Natsume looking into her deeply then hug her tight so she won't feel cold or hurts. The rain make their face look after crying.

"Sorry. Really sorry... I'm so sorry to make you..like this" He whispered to her with his tremble lips.

* * *

"Welcome home, Natsume-kun" Persona's voice greets them first. Then Natsume came out from the hole. He's holding the unconscious Mikan.

"I've already knew that she would be like this. What's happened to her?" Persona asked him. Unusual. Persona came closer to looked for Mikan, but Natsume refuse him and said "If you've ALREADY knew and expected this situation, then why did you send her to that place?! I've had enough for all your stupid minds!"

"She forced me... She forced me to sent herself to the place where you were dissapeared." Persona answered with his emotionless face.

"Dissapeared? I...dissapeared? What kind of joke is this?! Did you... spread the fake rumor all over the academy?!"

"Yea, like you thought." He answered with that calm face which make Natsume pissed off and wanted to burn him into ashes. This Persona already researched for Mikan's information and he must knew about her stubborness.

"You..." Natsume activated her alice but suddenly it stopped. It's nullified.

"Stop it, Natsume. It's my decision to search you, ok? So don't get mad at him." Mikan said that in a really soft voice. She don't have enough power.

Persona came closer to her and wanted to touched her. But Natsume slapped his hand.

"Don't you dare to touch her with your dirty hand" He said that with his sharp mouth as usual.

"...Sorry" Unexpectally, Persona answered him like that. His eyes widened but Persona didn't look at him. He still looked straight to Mikan.

"Thanks for your kindness, Persona-kun. Your alice..is a cursed hand alice, right? Sorry i can't nullified it all. I'm so tired now." Mikan talked to Persona and touched his hand for a moment. Natsume can't believe for what he saw.

"....." Persona's silent for what she has done.

_What was happened between them?_, Natsume's eyebrow was furrowed.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!! Uhok!!" Suddenly, Mikan coughed hard and badly. She spitting up the blood because of that.

Persona slowly back up, turned around and dissapeared.

"You JERK!!!" Natsume shrieked in madness. Then ran quickly to the academy hospital.

-

-

The doctor finally came out frim the emergency room. Natsume stand up quickly and meet him.

"What's with her..."

"She must have a very hard shock. Also, all her wounds're in a serious condition. Specially her leg's already infection a little, thank goodness you brought her here sooner." The doctor said that in a serious face. "...So now, She's being treated in ICU and no one can visit her until she regain conscious. Her room is the full glass room there." The doctor pointed straight after saying that thing then excuse himself.

Natsume walked without spirit to the room that the doctor told him. He looked to a girl who slept on that hospital's bed. He touched the glass, thought he could reached and touched her, but that's all useless and he knows it clearly.

Suddenly, Natsume heard a commotion made by Hotaru and Ruka. They sure looked panic.

"What's happened to her, Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru. Ruka's face also told him that he wanted to know everything too.

"She chased me to the mission location, that jerk sent her to that forest which very dangerous"

"...Y-you mean..Persona?" Ruka shocked to hear that. Natsume nodded.

Hotaru touched the glass and looked to her sadly. She got annoyed with everything that have happened to her best friend. She took out one of her inventions and slapped Natsume with that.

Natsume can't get mad much less avenge that. Ruka shocked by that.

After a minute of silence, Ruka looked to where Mikan lied down. He looked sad and crushed, Natsume can tells that. He then walked away from them and go to the Northern forest to meet someone.

-

"HEY, COME OUT NOW!!" He yelled, looked very mad. Then, Persona came out from the dark.

"I know you will visit me. What's wrong?" He asked.

Natsume's face showed his annoyance even more "You must responsible for what's happened to her."

"You mean, some kind of...bring her happiness back?? Isn't that what you're thinking, or maybe I got all wrong?"

"Yeah. You must get lost from her mind as soon as possible to do that."

"Maybe that's just your assumption. I could take her away from this academy. Everyone like to go outside this cage and be free. And the academy's people won't find us easily." His heartbeats seem stopped when Natsume's heard that._ That's REALLY unusual for Persona to answer like that! He usually like to kill other people and didn't care about them, so what had happened with his brain now?!_

"You...seem different from before. What's with your brain? You ripped them off and bought a new one?" Natsume mocked him with his sneer face.

"A little mistake you made. That girl might washed my brain with all the stuff she had. And I've fallen because of her."

Natsume widened his eyes. Like hell he would heard someone like Persona said that.

"You really mean that?" He asked carefully. Persona doesn't answer. He looked to the night sky.

"I guess...I will take her out from this jail. Soon." Persona said in an emotionless face. Natsume was burning mad when heard that. He ran to him and pulled his collar.

"DON'T PLAY WITH HER, JERK!!" Natsume yelled on Persona's face. He activated his alice.

Persona pushed him hard until he fell to the ground really bad. "Since when you dare to touch me? It's all my business and none of yours. I won't play with her like with you and the others." After saying that, he's dissapeared.

Natsume punched the ground hard. His fist chafed after that. "S-shit!" He said that while thinking. _What should I do to protect her from him?! What??!_.

* * *

Natsume came back to the hospital. Hotaru and Ruka already gone not a long ago. He then sneaked out to Mikan's room.

"Hey, Polka." He said to her. But, no answer.

"Answer me, will ya?" He's higher his voice.

His face bent over to face her then. "Will you please answer me again, Mikan?" His voice seems dissapeared, and suddenly his tears dropped. His shivers hand touched hers. Her hand's cold but it feels really warm for him. Warm enough to warmth his feeling.

He flee his breath. "I guess I'll go now." Then take out something from his pocket. Then putting it in Mikan's neck. A necklace with a red alice stone. His red one that made only for her. "I hope it could protect you from him." After saying that, he walked out.

* * *

It's the third day after that incident. Mikan's already regain conscious and could be visited by others. Of course she's really happy because of that. Besides, Hotaru and Ruka are there all day. But, she's still not see or find Natsume.

"Ruka, where's Natsume?" She asked. Ruka shook his head.

"I don't know either. He didn't come to school this morning."

Mikan pushed herself to sit "I'll search for him. It's not good for him to have a mission now." She groans in pain.

"Hey! You're still sick, Mikan" said Ruka panicly. Hotaru feels really annoying with her stupidity.

"Why're you still search for him and save him until like this? You're always so painful when you come near him. I don't like you to come near him ever again" She said.

Mikan's so shocked to hear that. This's the first time her best friend get so mad. They don't know outside their room, a person they're talked about is hearing all.

"That's not it, Hotaru" Mikan suddenly said "I just want to take him out from the deep darkness he sink. He's lonely."

"....." Hotaru's only silent when she heard that. Then she showed her smile that only could see one in a million years "I guess you've already found a person you'll always cherish and want to protect no matter what. Besides me, of course."

Mikan couldn't get what Hotaru said all, but she's happy to hear that Hotaru agreed her doing.

Outside, Natsume's eyes widened. He can't believe about Mikan's caring for him, her sacrifice.

-

-

Ruka and Hotaru came out for a while to have lunch, Natsume's hiding when they out. Then he come to Mikan's room.

"Natsume!" She squealed happily "Where've you been? Persona didn't give you a mission, right?"

Natsume didn't answer. He seems busy with his own mind.

"Natsume?" She called him.

".....You.." He's finally talk "...You don't have to care and know about me anymore."

Mikan shocked to hear that "What... do you mean?"

"Everyone know that I'm the famous black cat of Alice Academy. A black cat shouldn't be taken care by people because they bring bad luck." Mikan's silent.

"And then you came and take care the black cat. And the effect is... you came out with all this wounds and painful feeling, or I'm wrong?"

"You can't tell a person to do like what you want. I want to save you from the darkness, from that cursed. Even if I could also be cursed because of that." Mikan's answer is really unexpected by Natsume.

He's really angry now and can't hold his emotion any longer. "SO WHY DO YOU STILL WANT TO DO THAT FOR ME?!! WHY?!!!" His breath become shorter. Mikan's too shock to hear that.

"Do you want to kill me slowly, huh? Kill my feeling when i saw you become like this. Like a mummy?"

Mikan's eyes widened "That's not it, Nat—"

"SHUT UP!!!" He snapped her without thinking. His head feels so heavy, so sick now. His feeling is in a total confusion. Mikan can't believe for what he has done. Her heartbeat is getting faster.

"No. Do-don't say that..." Her voice's weaker.

"Just let go of me and have your own life. Don't come to my life ever again." He didn't care what she want to say next and turn around to go. Suddenly, a hand hold his shirt. Shiver.

"No. Wait. Don't go" Natsume froze. He could tell that she's crying now, but he refuses to see that. If he does see her again, he could even crushed more.

"I-i don't know why, b-but i'm so happy when i can find you. Even with all this stupid-unimportant wounds"

_That's not unimportant. This unimportant of you made me damn broken into pieces_, he thought.

"...and my mind is also full of everyone's happy face when they finally can meet you again." Her tears falling. Natsume still doesn't look to her.

Then he slapped her hand, still does not looking to her. "Just shut it!" He snapped again then walked away. He can hear Mikan's sob even more. He steal a glance at her.

"...and don't cry because of me." He said that in the end and dissapeared.

Mikan's crying even more. She doesn't know why, but her heart felt so hurt. It's make her hard to breathe.

After a long time crying, she fell asleep.

-

_Hey, Mikan-chan... Hey, wake up._

She heard that gentle voice and opened her eyes. "P-persona-kun?"

Persona smiled. "How's your condition?"

"I could said it's better or worse, both."

"Worse, eh?"

"Yeah.." She answered lamely and told him about her quarrel with Natsume.

After hear that with sometimes-Mikan's tears is falling, he rubbed her hair gently.

"I understand. He got jealous more easily." He said. Mikan doesn't really get what he said.

"What do you mean jealous? Is that mean that he want me to stay by his side as her partner like before? Afterall, he doesn't like anyone to order him."

He's silent. _This girl is so innocent. _".....maybe" He responded. She looked at him confused.

"Ehm, Mikan-chan?" He called, then Mikan looked at him innocently.

"What?"

"Do you.....want to go...go out from this academy? Both of us."

Outside, Natsume who wanted to visit her in the middle of the night again heard that. His body froze. _That man...really asked her?!!_

Mikan didn't answer for a moment. But a few minutes later, she answered

"I refuse Persona-kun's offer now." She said.

Natsume's eyes widened. _How come....._

"I don't want to leave them all here. I came here on the first place because I wanted to be with Hotaru. And I don't want to be seperated from her ever again."

Persona submissioned for her decision "I guess I have no choice but to accept your answer" then he walked out from Mikan's room.

"Ah...hng...Persona-kun, thank you" She said that finally. Persona's eyes widened then he turn to looked at her.

"Thank you too. For changing me" He replied then he's gone. Mikan's silent because she doesn't know what he mean.

* * *

Mikan looks outside from her window. It's dark.

"Ah~ One bright star today" She finally find the star even only one tonight. She likes that, search for a little light in the middle of the darkness. Just the typical of her.

Then she heard someone open the door. "Who's that?!" She's shock.

"S-sorry" Natsume looked shock too. Stutter maybe.

"Ah – ehm.. same here." Mikan doesn't know what to say. Why is Natsume here in the middle of the night? To visit her? ONLY for visiting her?? She blushed.

For a moment, their situation become so awkward until Natsume talk.

"Are you feel better now? I feel like..."

Before Natsume stopped, She Answers "I-I'm fine really, Natsume. Don't push yourself to visit me in the time like this. I'm really fine." She pause for a while "Ah! Don't over think about that! I'm just confused that afternoon."

Natsume stays silent to hear her. Does she know that he come here to check her, protect her from Persona? To apology for that fight?

"I'm sorry" She finally said while looked to Natsume. He looked to her deeply too.

"Nope. I'm the one who need to say sorry" He answers. Mikan eyes widened.

"Natsume...are you sick?" She's sweatdropped. Natsume got annoyed and then, ran toward her, activate his alice.

"WAA!! Natsume, I DIDN'T MEANT THAT! DON'T BURN ME OKAY!!" She scared with his annoying face. The face that Natsume always showed to other.

"You're not suppose to over use it, rig.." She almost finishes her word, but Natsume suddenly change, from the one that he wants to burn Mikan's hair (that's only the innocent Mikan thought), now he's hug her.

"Idiot" he said and smiled but she can't see that.

"Wha-what did you..Natsume!" She felt awkward. Natsume's still hug her. Then she submission then hug him too.

"Oh, so you're such a pervert too, huh?" Natsume suddenly talked again. To tempt her like usual, of course.

She blushed in no time and pushed him as hard as she could.

"D-don't say that, stupid Natsume!!" She cried that but can't hide her blushed cheek.

_Cute_. Natsume chuckled to see her like that. She's blushed even more and said that she won't look at him anymore.

Suddenly Natsume coughed. Mikan looked to him quickly. Worried about him.

"Natsume...are you..okay?"

_Shit!!_ He swears. _For Goddamn sake! Why does it must be now?!! Just wait for a moment, okay. At least, not in front of her. Just do what I said, damn body!_

But he coughed even more.

"Natsume!" Natsume saw that again. Her worried face, and he didn't want that.

He raise one of his hand and hold her. Tried to convince her that he's fine. But, failed.

"I'll call the doctor, okay?" When she's going to reach the phone, Natsume stopped her as he could.

"Don't! I'm fine now." He take out the necklace of healing alice stone.

"No, you don't!" said Mikan stubbornly. She's totally worried now. And she's right, even the healing alice didn't work well to him now.

"J-just don't call all t-that stupid p-pe-people." He said hardly "They're annoying." But Mikan still stubborned.

Natsume pushed her to let go. He wants to go to somewhere quite now instead of showing her all of his death card then make her do something stupid all over again.

He fell on the floor then groaned. Unexpectly,Mikan jumped to him from the bed.

"IDIOT! Your infuse!!" He said angrily. Seeing her hand with no infuse there, but blood now.

"Don't worry about me too much!" He cried that to her then hold one of her hand gently because that's the one which is bleeding. Then he started to coughed again.

"I'll use my alice! I'll take the illness out of you" Mikan pulled his hand from his mouth. She's sure that she saw something. Her eyes widened to see that. Natsume also shocked. Trying to hide anything from her is impossible now.

"You said 'don't over use the alice'. The same goes to you too. You coughed the blood too after arriving from that forest" He replied coldly.

But she didn't answer. Her body tremble. Her hand and lips shiver badly.

"It can't be..." Her tears falling again.

"That's why I don't want to tell you at the first place. You'll cry for me, worry about me, and that kind of stuff that I don't like."

Mikan tried to stopped her tears. It's really hard for her now.

"You see it now? I'm not crying anymore, so don't say that!" She also tried to made up her smile. But it's useless. Her tears started to fall all over again "S-sorry again" She said while rubbed it.

He laughed to mocked her. "Don't try so hard, idiot" That's the last thing he said then his body fell down to hers. She shocked. After that, she phoned the doctor as fast as she could.

-

Now, Mikan cried on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Na-natsume's coughing blood....." She said weakly.

"We know. The doctor's already said that." Hotaru answered.

"But his alice...is shortening lifespan type." She cries again. Hotaru stays silent to hear that. Ruka's face also looked very worry and shock.

Mikan look to Ruka "Sorry, Ruka. If only.....If only I use my alice, he wouldn't....."

"Natsume would get mad if you're over use your alice for only to help him. He still can't forgive himself because of the mission and you got all this injured"

Then, they choose to stay quite.

-

It's already midnight. Ruka and Hotaru've already gone to the dorm. Mikan's condition made her stay. But she's still on Natsume's room with her infuse. She looked really weak now. The doctor said that she would getting weaker if she stayed like this. But she doesn't really care about that.

Mikan slept now then she heard a vague voice. A groan. She opened her eyes quickly.

"Mi...kan" He said. Her face showed a smiled. Relieved.

"Finally Natsume wake up. Goodness" She hold his hand, her head bent down. Natsume knows she cries again.

Please..don't leave me" Her tears falls. Weak Natsume looks to her while holding her hand then rub her tears.

"Imai's right, your face even uglier when you cried." He suddenly said, makes Mikan shocked.

"NATSUME!!" She yelled. But then smiled and laughed. "Thanks for making me feel better again."

Suddenly, she coughed "It's so cold, huh?"

"Are you really okay? Why aren't you going to your room?"

"I feel much better now."

"Better condition won't have that stupid infuse on the hand." She noticed her own infuse then smiled with guilty.

"Just back there. It's really usual for me being here." He made his way not to look at her.

Mikan looked to his back "Since when..?"

"I even don't remember it anymore."

"You said it's usual. Are you..."

"Yep. I've already came here in so many time. You surprised?"

"Yeah." She answered shortly then started to cough again.

"Hei, are you sure you're okay?" He can't stop worried about her.

Mikan answers honestly "The doctor said my condition might get worse again, but I don't really listen to what he said."

"Now, you must listen to me. Come back to your room NOW." He get himself annoyed.

"B-but, I-i'm..."

"What?? Just say it clearly, will ya?"

"I'm...scared." She finally said that. "H-hotaru and Koko came here this afternoon a-and they told a story about h-hospital ghost."

Natsume almost burned her because of that but he refuses his will "Fine, then sleep here." He sat.

"D-don't! Natsume's still infuse"

"Same with you" He said calmly.

"I'll sleep on the sofa, okay? So Natsume, sleep well!" She pushed him down so he would sleep again.

"Lemme go, stupid!"

"I said, I'll slept there! Don't worry!!" They started to fight again.

"There's no way I would let clumsy little girl like you sleep there, moron!"

"I'll be fine!" She ran to the sofa and made her way sleep there.

"Oi! Wake up!" He yells but she refused to answer. "Whatever" he finally said.

_I win! he he.._ She thought happily.

* * *

It's already a month since Natsume and Mikan came out from the hospital. And their relationship become so close to each other.

"Hey, polka"

"Just shut up, Natsume! Don't call me that!!" She answers with yelling

"ok, fine, ugly girl"

"NATSUME!!" then she started to catch him.

"ah~ that fight again" Yuu said. Hotaru ignores them all with her invention.

Suddenly a hand grabs Mikan's shoulder "Mikan Sakura"

Mikan turns her head and sees a guy with black glasses "I came here because of The Elementary Principal's will. You must come with me immediately" That guy sad that to her with a wide intonation.

"B-but, what did I do?!" She refuses that guy but he still grabs her hand tightly. Natsume starts to slow down and turn his head. His eyes widened when saw Mikan with elementary principal's people, That Kuonji people.

"Now, don't say anything. Just come with me!" He yelled. Mikan tried hard to refuses him.

"No I won't! It's hurt, damn it!!" She said. After that, Natsume came and made her hand free from the guy.

"Why do you come here?" He asked with that cold eyes.

That guy smirked "It's a order from boss. Oh yeah, he also said that it's better for me to take you too with her"he then grabs both of them "Now let's see if you can refuse my alice"

Natsume knew it. This guy alice is power alice. It's useless to do anything now because his grab is really powerful and no one can refuse it.

"Come on, let's go, Natsume!" Mikan suddenly said and both of them free. Yeah, Natsume's forgot about Mikan's nullified alice.

After run a little bit further, Mikan suddenly speaks "What's his alice?"She asked him innocently.

"Power alice. You know, some kind like breaks the huge stone or beat the opponent on wrestling. I couldn't move when he grabs me, but because of your nullified, we both free."

They stopped to take a deep breath.

"Thank you, Mikan" Mikan's red face becomes redder after Natsume said that.

"Ah, no problem" she answered. Natsume realizes someone's coming from the back. He turns his head quickly and saw Persona.

"What now?!" He asked him angrily. But Persona ignores him, still look in to Mikan.

"Now, Mikan-chan, your life is in total dangerous. And so all your friends'"

Mikan's silent to hear that. She knows it'll become like this "I need your help, Persona-kun" she said.

Natsume grabs her "You idiot! He'll take your life too. He's Elementary Principal's person!"

"No I won't" Persona answered Natsume "If it's for her sake, I'll do anything. Besides, I still have something to pay to her because of her father incident. Sorry again"

"I've already know about my father's. But, don't blame yourself so bad, Persona-kun."

"I know you'll say that. But, I refuse your offer and decided to protect you as your father."

Natsume can't believe what he just saw. His head's so heavy now. Mikan smiled to Persona "So, what're you going to do now?"

"I'll take you to the outside. Both of us will free. And principal will get mad and looking for you to the outside, so your friends would be save."

"Great idea, Persona-kun!" She squealed happily. Natsume's heart become so hot and hurt now.

"_What's wrong with me?!"_ Natsume thought

"But, the only problem is this guy" Persona looks to Natsume "Principal will punished him worse"

Natsume fell into the ground. Mikan shocked and catched him "NATSUME?!! Hei, answer me!"

"That's the price for saving you, Mikan-chan. The price he had paid by himself." Mikan's eyes widened and her body froze. It can't be.

"Stop telling her, Jerk!" Natsume yelled to him and looked in to the shock Mikan. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, really" he said softly to calmed her down.

"Sorry. Don't blame yourself, Mikan-chan. It's also because of himself to over use his alice and to protect Ruka and little Youichi."

Mikan's body is still froze "Is that true, Natsume??" Her voice seems disappeared.

"It's only from 3 days ago, stupid. I said, don't blame yourself anymore." Natsume said that then coughing.

Mikan then activated her alice without telling him and started to take all his illness.

"I-I feel much better now." Natsume made himself to sit. But he realizes Mikan's pale face.

"What's wrong with you? Hei! Answer me!!" He cried to her. But he know many people came to their direction. It must be Principal's people.

"Let's go you guys" said Persona then he opens a portal to another place. "And say goodbye to this academy" without thinking, Natsume carries Mikan then jumps to the portal.

-

"Hng....." Natsume and Persona can hear her groan. Natsume comes closer to her bed now.

"Are you okay now?" He asked. Mikan can hear that, but she still wanna knows what place it is.

"Where..is it?"

"It's the outside world. Out side the academy" Persona answers. He walks to her bed "I've already brought Mikan-chan a dress. That uniform and our clothes might be a trap. Your uniform has GPS that academy uses to find out naughty students place including this action. Doing this can make them confused then use their invader, navigator alice"

Mikan looks into Natsume. He's already wear another clothes too. "O-okay. I'll change this right away. B-but..."

"But what??" Natsume seems impatient.

"Could you guys go out for a moment. I...a...mm.."

"Let's go then, Natsume-kun"

"Why should I?!" He said that angrily. He doesn't want to leave her even for a second.

Persona sighs "She's a girl and we are boys, Natsume-kun. If you know what I mean..."

"Who cares?!" Natsume replied him coldly. Mikan punches him after saying that "GET OUT, YOU PERFERT!!"

* * *

Natsume couldn't take his eyes from her. She looks beautiful with the white dress Persona brought.

"Hmm... it's weird. I've never wear this kind of mature woman dress before, so I.."

"It's beautiful, Mikan-chan" Persona replied then smiled to her.

"T-thank you.." Mikan answered it with blushing.

"Hey hey! Hurry up!!" Mikan runs happily before them. Natsume's eyes still can't stop starring at her.

"Natsume-kun, stop looking at her, will you? It's kind of scary now." suddenly Persona said to him. Natsume looks bashful when Persona said that.

"N-no! I-a..." He can't speak clearly after that. Persona smiled.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun..do you feel it too?" Both of them nodded.

"Academy people" Natsume said. "Cough-cough...COUGH!"

"Natsume?! Are you okay??!" Asked Mikan panicly. Natsume nodded "I'm fine really. Don't worry to much about me" after saying that, he started to coughing again.

Mikan looks to him sadly. Without Natsume noticing her, she did it again. Absorbing his illness.

"Uukkhhh..Hurt..." A few minutes later, Mikan's face looks pale and she's panting hard. Natsume felt himself breaths lighter.

"O-oi?!! Persona, take her to the hospital! Quick or—" Suddenly Mikan grabs his clothes.

"D-don't. Please don't or the academy will...Cough! They'll find us. Really, i'm ok guys, really.." then she's unconcious.

"Natsume-kun, I guess we should listen to what she said. If we got capture, I believe she will blame herself so bad after that."

Natsume heard Persona saying that. But, now his will and the facts are really the trouble. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

_'Never! I never done anything for her happiness.'_ Natsume thought while take care of Mikan alone. Persona went to buy some medicine for her.

"Hng..." He heard her groaned "Natsu..me?"

"Yeah? I'm here for you. Just say what you want, Mikan"

She's silent then smiled "Seeing you beside me like this is enough to make me feel better, you know Natsume?"

His eyes widened. She's care about him. More than care, she wants to do anything for him. The same thing with Natsume for her.

"Why're you so nice to me? Why do you care to someone like me?"

"I just don't know. My body and mind always want to do it. Maybe because we're close each other" She chuckled. _So cute_, he thought.

"Mikan?"

"Hnnng?" She smiled.

"What if I said...that..... I love you?"

Mikan's eyes widened. Her cheeks looks redder. "Wh-what do you mean??"

"Don't you get what I just said. I-Love-You, which mean, I want you to be my girl so I can protect you in every situation, no matter what. I promise"

Mikan close her mouth with her hand. Disbelieve it. Without realizing it, her tears falling down. He rubbed them with his hand gently

"I... I still don't really know about love. But when I'm thinking about you, my head feels lighter"

"The same goes to me, idiot polka" He smiled when heard what she said.

Then they laugh together. Outside, Persona smiled to heard that thing.

_Now the problem is only Elementary Principal's people of Alice Academy_, he thought.

* * *

It's already 3 months since they went out from the academy. Elementary Principal's people still look for them.

Besides that, None of Natsume or Persona realize about Mikan's condition. Until that day...

"Natsume, it's so cold" Mikan said. It's autumn, so it's usual the weather's colder. But Natsume can recognize her pale face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her gently. Mikan nodded "Yep. I'm fine" She's lying again to her boyfriend.

"Here." Natsume gives her his jacket and so does Persona when he heard their conversation.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, we can't go to a hospital now because..."

"No no no, Persona-kun! I'm fine really." then she ran in front of them happily like nothing happen.

"....." Natsume just looks to her deeply. _She's acting strange lately._

-

-

They opened their room. This time they moved to another hotel again.

"......." Mikan's silent then looks outside. She closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, She calls him "Natsume" Natsume walks toward her "What's up?"

"Here. My alice stone" She smiles "I hope it can protect you in the future"

"Wh-why's so suddenly..?" Natsume feels weird. Mikan shook her head quickly.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just want to show you that I've already mastered how to make an alice stone. So how was it? That's the first one you know" She squealed happily.

"Smaller than mine." He comments. After that, he pull out Mikan's necklace that full of everyone stones. She wears two, but only Natsume's having special place.

"Uuuugh! Natsume's so mean!!" Her cheek's getting redder. Angry but also shy.

Both of them smile then look outside.

"Nee, Natsume?"

"Hng..?"

"You've already lived happily now, right?"  
"It's all thanks to you"

She doesn't reply. Just smile to him.

Suddenly, she's coughing. Coughing hard.

"He-hey, what's happen to you??!" Natsume holds her quickly and make her laying on the bed.

"Cough-cough-COUGH!" It's getting worse and Natsume's getting more panic now.

"Hey, Persona, can't we just go to the hospital?!!"

"But, the academy..."

"I don't care about it anymore, just do something for her!!" He's mad.

"Don't Natsume!" Mikan talks while she's still panting and coughing.

"But..."

"If we do that, then all we did is useless" Then she's starting to cough again.

"Drug Store!" Natsume remembers.

"Natsume, go with Persona-kun to buy me the medicine. You must know it, it's almost the same with your illness, right?"

"Okay" He answers her quick then go out with Persona. "I'll locked the door so you'll be safer."

She smiles. And they gone.

Mikan's POV

They're gone. I can relieve for a moment.

Relieve? I'm here all alone while I myself is hardly breath.

No, I relieved because they won't find out about this illness. Especially Natsume. I don't know how to say to him when he know that I'm the one who took his illness to make his life feels lighter. He'll worry and I don't want it.

Oh, I'm sleepy. Don't fall asleep, Mikan. They'll come back soon.

But my body has just turned weaker, I think. Suddenly, I feel that I lose my breath.

"Uuugh... Cough-cough-cough-COUGH!" Hurt. My throat's hurt for coughing this much.

"**COUGH!!**" I feel warm liquid on my hands. My eyes widened.

That's blood.

Without my realizing, I fainted.

Normal POV

Natsume and Persona come back. They can't calm since a second they left her.

They sure something strange must be happened to her.

Click.

Natsume opened it. He can't believe what he sees and so does Persona.

"Mikan-chan!" Persona quickly shuts the door as they ran toward her.

"Mikan! HEY!! Speak to me! Hey!!"

"Natsume, there's no choice, we should take her to the hospital. But I know someone that can take care of her safely"

"Hurry!" Natsume couldn't wait any longer. He can't feels Mikan's heartbeat on a second, but he refuses to admit it.

"Subaru Imai, the alice of healing."

* * *

Ex-Representative Imai that now has already became a teacher looked at her sadly. There's an ex-Representative Sakurano-sensei and also Hotaru.

"What have she done?" He asked Persona slowly.

"We even don't know. She's already been like this since 3 months ago, but she always says that she's alright and don't need to go to the hospital"

Natsume still holds her hand. He can feel it, her hands started to get cold. "No.. wake up, Mikan"

"She's dead"

Natsume, Hotaru and all people on that room shock.

"What did you say?!" Hotaru asked her big brother again.

"She's dead, Hotaru."

"NO! You're lying!!" Natsume squealed. Hotaru's eyes opened widely. Her body's shiver.

"I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!!" Both of them saying that.

"Hyuuga, bring her to my lab. I'll be the one who checked what's happened to her"

Natsume's just carrying her and following Hotaru.

"Natsume-kun, if the elementary principal knew about it they'll..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT BASTARD! If he gets near us, I'll burn him to death"

- - -

They've already on Hotaru's laboratory. Six of them plus Ruka that has already shocked too now.

"Put her on that." She ordered Natsume.

"What's.."

"That's one of my invention. I made it...I want to... try to waking up the death."

_She's just unbelievable_,Natsume thought then put Mikan there.

"Hotaru, I'm not lying! She's dead! Don't make yourself hurt even more" Imai-senpai said.

She doesn't listen to him and activate her invention. Starts to examine him.

A few minutes later, her face looks paler.

"No, it's impossible. This invention must be failed! It must be!"

"What does it say?"

Imai-senpai touches her shoulder and pull her from the controller computer "Hotaru, please, believe me this time"

Her tears started to run down. "No..." She shook her head. Her body almost falls but Ruka holds her.

"Is this real, Imai-san?" He asked.

She slapped Ruka's hand "Everyone, get out from my lab now! You too Hyuuga"

The anger and sadness could be seen clearly from his eyes.

After they all got out, the lab become so silent.

"Mikan, you're still there right?" Hotaru said

"Answer me now!" Her tears run down more. In the end, that room's full of sobbing sound.

* * *

Everyone in the academy has already knew about Mikan. They feel so sad to lose her. Natsume now is under the protection of the middle and high school principals.

It's three of them now.

"Imai-san, you look tired."

"That's not the time for that, Nogi"

"But, if Sakura-san were here, she would be very sad and worry to see you like this."

"Stop saying that. I'll make her come back here with us! You can keep my word"

And they started to stay quiet again. Like Natsume did from the time they knew about Mikan's condition.

"Hyuuga-san, a call from the academy hospital." Someone said to him.

They're now in the hospital now. It's the same doctor that examines Mikan's illness.

"You're Natsume Hyuuga, right? And all of them is her friends too?"

"Yes. What's with her?"

"Did you know about her alice.. Let I say it to the point. I mean 'the life span shortening alice'"

All of them shocked to hear that. "No, Mikan's not one of the person that have the alice type like that." Hotaru exclaimed.

"So I see." the doctor said "She has... stealing alice right?" All of them nodded silently.

The doctor flees the breath "It could work like healing alice. But if the healing alice can transfer it to other people, in other word, take out the illness from their own body. Mikan-chan can take out someone illnesses without let it out from her body, so she's suffering herself. If she took the illness from 'life span shortening' alice type, it means.. she's as suffering as the one who bear it normally."

Natsume can't feel his heartbeat anymore after hearing that "That's my type. I'm the life span shortening alice."

He started to remembered her. He can remember it, he recovered earlier than before and in the same time, she's also suffering not long after that. _Why didn't I realize it _sooner?!!, he thought.

"Sorry, but my results say that she's suffering because that kind of illness."

On their way to the dorm, three of them stay silent.

"It's all my fault" Natsume said. His fist gets hard now. Mad.

"I want to say that too before, Hyuuga you jerk. But I know that Mikan cherishes and loves you the most, I should admit it. So I won't cornered you and punish anything. Mikan'll get mad at me if I do something to her beloved boyfriend"

"How did you.."

"Oh, I've already expected it, moron. You're starting to become an idiot like her, eh?"

Then they are silent again...

* * *

A year has passed. Now they're in the third year of Senior High. But they don't really care about that. Hotaru and Ruka are a couple now.

But she's still doing one thing everyday since that accident. Repairing her invention. For one thing 'To make Mikan come back to life'. Until this day come..

"Hey, Hyuuga! Ruka! Come to my lab immediately." She called them from her lab with her other invention.

"What's going on Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

"Yea, what's up?"

"All this time, I had put her on my other invention. That one is for making her heart beats, let her grows normally and also restrains the possibility of her body's.....getting rotten, I mean, something like infection."

"Don't consider her as a death—"

"Of course not! Never!!" She snapped him quickly and her expression turns sad.

"Hotaru..." Ruka rubs her back to makes her feels better.

"Now, I want to try new version of my invention. I hope it work well"

Natsume puts Mikan's body in there. _Mikan, I need you._

Then Hotaru activates it.

"We can see the result one hour more."

"Hotaru, you haven't eat from morning, right? Lemme accompany you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't always say that you're fine. Do you plan to show her your condition like this?"

Hotaru then nods "Ok, but only a few minutes."

"It's all for you, stupid. How about you, Natsume?"

"I'll stay here" Natsume said.

Natsume's POV

I've been so sad and feel alone since you're asleep, Mikan. Now, I order you to wake up.

"You said that you want to make me happy. But you make yourself get hurt because of me. I don't want that, Mikan. I'm the one who will protecting you. Don't ever do that ever again, ok?" He said that like she'll answer him.

Normal POV

After Natsume said that, suddenly, the glass of Hotaru's invention cracked.

"He-hey, what's happening now?!"

A few seconds later, there's smoke everywhere.

"Cough—Shit!" He stands up and reachs Mikan's place. But he feels something different than before.

Her warmth. It's back! Then her heartbeat. He gets close to her as soon as possible.

His eyes widened to see this. I beautiful mature girl with brown haired and round big eyes but still having the childish side on it. Then she talks "Natsu..me?" She looked at him straight.

"Mi....." He couldn't talk. But pull her closer and hug her tight.

"You're back. You're really back, Mikan." His tears fall, the tears that never fall since the day Mikan dead.

She smiled "Back? From where? And, where is it? Did we just on the hotel room before?"

Natsume looks at her. Can't believe to what she said "You don't know? You don't remember or even feel it?"

She shook her head as an answer.

"You're asleep for a year more, believe it or not."

Her eyes widened. "Re-really??" He nods.

"Everyone believe that you were dead. I, Ruka and Imai won't accept it. It's all thanks to Imai's invention."

Krieet.

The door opens and Mikan sees Hotaru and Ruka there.

"Mikan..." Hotaru said that, hard to believe. Then ran toward her and hug her too.

"I thought that you won't come back, idiot! Thank godness..." She said that and sobbed. Ruka came and rubbed Mikan's hair with his blushing cheek as usual.

"Welcome back, Sakura" He smiles.

* * *

Now, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka are around the academy. They want to tell anyone that Mikan's back. Yuu and the other can't believe that miracle but they sure are really happy to hear that. The teachers also like Narumi-sensei, Imai-sensei, Sakurano-sensei, Tonouchi-sensei, Tsubasa-senpai who has already became a teacher too, and even Jinno-sensei are really happy to se Mikan again.

And it's already 9 p.m now "I'm tired" Mikan said.

"Let's go to your room. I'll accompany you" Natsume answered.

"Ok then I and Hotaru will go too. Bye!" said Ruka.

-

-

"Natsume.."

"Hng?" He looked at her.

"You waited for me.....that long?"

"You mean for one year? That really is a long and hard time for me."

"Sorry.. You shouldn't waited for me if that's make you..."

"What are you saying? I had a hard time because I'm here all alone without you, idiot!"

Her eyes widened too hear that "But I..."

"You've promised me, That you'll be with me wherever, whenever and whatever it takes. So I just want to keep your promise"

Her tears starts to welled up in her eyes "You should...have another girlfriend to accompany you. I'm just no good for you"

On his eyes she could looked his madness "So you want me to leave you?"

She keeps silent.

"You...don't love me....anymore?"

"No! I'll always love Natsume! But..."

"So you... Oh, you want a break up?"

".....If that's make Natsume happy, then do whatever Natsume wants"

Then he pulled her fast and kiss her deep.

She pushed him "Natsu....." but he kissed her deeper so she would shut up.

After a minute or more, he lets her free. She's panting hard "Hosh-Nat-natsu..me, Hosh-b-but-hosh-it's on the corridor! Anyone might-Hosh-see us!"

"Do you think I care? That's my love for you. I don't care if I'll become lonely when waited for you. Because, you've already saved me from the darkness and even the lonelier situation."

She blushed then bent down while pulled Natsume's tip of shirt "I finally understand what love is. The mean of love for myself"

"What is it?"

"That means 'Natsume' "

"So everyone must have the different meaning for love, huh? Then, for me, Love means 'Mikan Sakura', eh?" She smiled and so does he "And I don't want it if someone has the same meaning of love with me. Or I'll burn them down."

* * *

So how was it?

Read and Comments, ok?

-new writer, hotaruyuzuka-


End file.
